lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mountains Commander
A Blue Mountains Commander is a trader from whom you can hire Blue Dwarves from in the Blue Mountains. These commanders will spawn in Blue Mountains Strongholds. To hire a unit, the player's Blue Mountains alignment must be at least +200 and they must have the appropriate amount of silver coins. Upon hiring a unit from the Blue Mountains Commander, the player earns the achievement "The Mountains' Might". List of Units Available For Hiring Speechbank Friendly * I can offer you some fine fighting Dwarves in exchange for silver coins, Person. * Greetings, Person! Looking to hire some warriors? * You wish to command the mighty armies of the dwarves? My men will follow you, but not for free. * Give me some silver coins, and I'll give you some units! * If you want some fine warriors, you've come to the right Dwarf! * Dwarf warriors aren't cheap! You'll have to pay a good price to command my lads! * Good day, Person! I have some fine battle-hungry Dwarves that will serve you valiantly for the right price. * I have many strong Dwarves for hire. * My Dwarves are strong and loyal warriors. * We Dwarves are great and valiant warriors. Do you have what it takes to lead us into battle? * My Dwarves will serve you... for the right price! Ha! Ha! Neutral * I will not let any simple man command my lads. Prove your worth to our kin and then come back! * You'll have to prove your worth if you want to hire some units, Person! * You want to hire my Dwarves? Go and kill some more orcs first, or something. * You've got no chance of commanding a Dwarven army without some deeds to your name, lad! * You want to hire some Dwarves? You must prove your standing amongst our people first! * I'll have to trust you more before I can let you command my Dwarves. * Dwarves only follow into battle those whom we can trust! * How many Orcs did you kill? I say not enough. Come back when you do more deeds. * Prove your allegiance to the Blue Mountains, and they will follow you into battle! * Who are you? I have not heard of you. Kill some Orcs and give a meaning to your name! * My lads will not follow any stranger into battle. Prove yourself! Hostile * Woe and ruin upon your and your kin, Person! * You have underestimated us, Person! * I'll crush you like a rock, lad! * Begone, Orc-scum! * How dare you enter our lands? * I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! * What were you thinking picking a fight with me? Ha! * You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum. * You are no match for the kinsmen of the Blue Mountains! * No Dwarven ale for you! * Khazâd ai-mênu! * Came you here only to be crushed? * Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! * You should not have come here, Person! * Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! * Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! * Out with you, Morgul-scum! * May you die in dragon-fire! * Draw your last breath, Person! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Dwarves Category:Blue Mountains Category:Good Category:Captains